barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Colors Make Me Happy
Colors Make Me Happy is an original Barney song that first appeared in "First Things First!". Lyrics Original= ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Looking around makes me smile ::At how colorful the world can be. ::From a snowflake to a butterfly, ::Colors are beautiful to me. ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. ::My clothes come in colors ::Sometimes I'm feeling red. ::Somedays I'm feeling yellowish ::Or purple or pink instead. ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Eyes come in different colors, ::so do the birds that fly. ::The forests comes in many greens, ::and look at all the colors in the sky. ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. |-| Alternate= ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Looking around makes me smile ::At how colorful the world can be. ::From a snowflake to a butterfly, ::Colors are beautiful to me. ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. |-| Alternate (2)= ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Looking around makes me smile ::At how colorful the world can be. ::From a snowflake to a butterfly, ::Colors are beautiful to me. ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. ::My clothes come in colors ::Sometimes I'm feeling red. ::Somedays I'm feeling yellowish ::Or purple or pink instead. ::Colors make me happy ::Everywhere I go. ::The world is like a rainbow. ::Puttin' on a beautiful show. ::Oh, puttin' on a beautiful show. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #First Things First! #You've Got To Have Art #Red, Yellow and Blue! #It's Showtime! #Everybody's Got Feelings (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #Colors #Arts #Making Mistakes |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Pajama Party (Scene Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Scene Taken from: You've Got to Have Art/Video Featured: Barney's Pajama Party) #Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (Episode Featured: Red, Yellow and Blue!) #Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings #Now I Know My ABCs (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #The Land of Make-Believe (Video) #Barney's Animal ABC's (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe (Video)) #Barney's Jungle Friends #Shapes and Colors All Around (Episode Featured: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes/Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: It's Showtime!) #Perfectly Purple (Episode Featured: Arts) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: Making Mistakes) #Dinos in the Park (Episode Featured: Colors) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #I Love to Sing with Barney #The Land of Make-Believe #Ek hoor musiek... van vroeg tot laat Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 5 Songs Category:Songs Written By Willy Welch Category:1998